The Chosen Guardians
by Lusaun
Summary: Long ago Dark magic using creatures were known as Darcians were locked away by a group of all powerful Light magic users known as the Chosen Guardians. The lock has been broken... Now Italy as the new leader must find the others and defeat the Darcians.


**Author's notes: This was just a random idea that somehow poped into my head... NO ONE SAID MY HEAD MADE SENSE! It was just a random idea... I may continue, I may not. -shrugs- Depends on how much people actually like it. Well, here we go~!  
>~Italy<strong>

The Chosen Guardians

Chapter 1

The Beginning Of It All...

Long ago, there was chaos and much darkness in the world... This was caused by creatures of a true dark magic made of pure evil and darkness. They were called Darcians. These creatures took on many forms most commonly as humans or fairies, though no one could see them. Darcians killed basically all forms of life that they chose to. Mostlyuy though... They chose humans. Nothing could stop them, for their amazing dark powers easily over shadowed all other magic, even Light magic... That is... Until one group of Light magic users appeared. Their Light magic was enough to kill the dark users of this type of Dark magic. They were called the Chosen Guardians. Each Chosen Guardian had their own type of magic that the Light magic swirled around and made more powerful. The users were Alishine, the fire Chosen Guardian, Shiromistu, the water Chosen Guardian, Azukoma, the dark Chosen Guardian, yes even a dark user could use this magic, Earathia, the earth/nature Chosen Guardian, Balizuam, the air Chosen Guardian, and finally, Shinoziu, the leader of the Chosen Guardians. Shinoziu had a combination of all the other Chosen Guardians' abilities so he could help them with their powers, and they can help him. This group of people were the only ones who could truely see the Darcians, them and the people who were unlucky and were killed by the Darcians... That was the last thing the victims saw before they died. Finally, the Chosen Guardians were able to finally push the cold hearted and pure evil creatures back to a very small corner of the world that no one was permitted to go to. They created a lock to forever keep the Darcians there in their own cruel in dark world... That is... Until one day after so many millenias...The lock broke... Now the Chosen Guardians must return, but they died long ago... New Chosen Guardians must be chosen. The power of their Light magic is safely kept in their spell books that holds the mark they were given after they gained their magic, as well as their name on the inside cover. Their full title, for example... Shinoziu's was Shinoziu Alanskian Varlof, Chosen Guardian Leader. But now... Who will be the world's Chosen Guardians...?

* * *

><p>Italy was running through the forest, breathing heavily. The mark on his chest, just below his collar bone was burning and glowing a brighter and brighter rainbow of colors as he ran faster toward the dirrection of a Darcian. Or Daricans if there were multiple... He clutched his spell book close to him. He was the chosen leader of the Chosen Guardians... It had happened a few years ago... He remembered it like it had happened yesterday...<p>

* * *

><p>Italy was tossing back and forth in bed, his chest burning. It was tolerable, but steadily growing warmer and warmer... He was in a dream... He was being chased by some sort of creature of all black with red eyes. It looked like a huge horse with jet black angel wings, a tail with spikes on it and a few claws on his hooves. It gave a dark growl as it chased the young Italian. He let out a fearful squeak when his foot got caught in a tree root and and he fell to the ground. He managed to flip on to his back and then gasps when he sees how close the creature of pure dark was to him. He gave a scream and closed his eyes, then just waited for it to kill him... But the pain never came, instead he heard a voice yell, "Shinokaizon!", then a cry of pain from the mysterious creature. Slowly, chocolate brown eyes flickered open and he gasps a little. There was a person in a long white robe and hood standing in front of him, arm raised as a spell book that changed colors floated in front of him. Slowly, the said figure turns around, removed his hood. "Greetings young Italy... Also known as Feliciano Vargas... I am Shinoziu, the leader of the Chosen Guardians." Italy blinks as his eyes widened in shock. He knew that name!<p>

"Shinoziu? B-But I thought you were a myth! As well as those creatures... Darcians..." he says in disbelief. The male only smiles, dark brown hair falling in to what lookes like golden yellow eyes.

"Myth? I believe not... As you could tell from that creature... Italy... I have chosen you to take my powers as the Chosen Guardian leader. For you to lead the other Chosen Guardians and save the world by destroying the Darcians and locking them away forever," he tells the clearly surprised and confused Italian. That made the younger's jaw drop in horror. Him? A LEADER?

"Ve~? No no! I can't be a leader! I can't fight! I can't lead! I'm a terrible choice! You must mean mio fratello, Romano!" he protests to the once leader. Shinoziu shook his head.

"No. I have not made a mistake. It is you who shall take my place as the Chosen Guardian leader. I know you will be able to do many great things, Italy. You can do this, young Feliciano... When you awaken you will find a mark... It looks like an upsidedown horse shoe, a dot in the center... There will also be two digonal lines to make an x, a vertical line and horizontal line that make a plus sign, all meeting and connecting in that dot. That is my mark... You know what it means, don't you?" he asks the young nation. He gulps and gives a small nod.

"Si... Me and Japan were talking about the language... The symbol of the Chosen Guardians' leader means leader and connection link. Connection link because you could use all the powers of the Chosen Guardians as well as combine them... You helped them make their powers even stronger and they did the same for you... You were the only one who could combine the many powers if you chose to do so..." Italy explains quietly. He and his ally, Japan spoke a lot about the Chosen Guardians because it interested them so much. They also tried their best to understand and translate the language into English or their own native language... It was very difficult though. "And Darcians is Pure Darkness in the language,,, Si?" The previous Chosen Guardians leader gives a nod, smiling.

"Exactly. I knew you were the right choice... Now... When you awaken you will find my spell book on your nightstand. You must learn these spells and learn to control your powers... The Darcians have been released and you must defend everyone. You are the only one who can see them until the other Chosen Guardians appear. Do not reveal yourself, Feliciano... Tell only the Chosen Guardians. You will know who they are if they come to you and say 'The Chosen Guardians code...', you must ask, 'The code of unity and forever promise. What is it?' They must answer, 'To forever and always use our powers of Light to defend the innoecnt of the Darcians. Unity being to always stay a group for without one another... We will all perish at the hands of the pure dark.'

Only when they give you that exact code... Have you found a true Chosen Guardian. The world is counting on you, Feliciano... You can do this..." With all that being said, Shinoziu then goes over and puts a finger to Italy's chest, eyes flashing. The Italian gasps and then drops down on to his knees as warmth spread through him, mostly around the area that was being touched. He then awoke with a gasp, eyes wide and sweat going down his body. The warmth on his chest was slowly faded a bit and he couldn't help but jump up and remove his shirt. There clearly was the mark of the Chosen Guardians' leader. It changed colors... Just like his book... Wait... The book! The Italian ran over and just like the once proud leader had said... It was on his nightstand... He was now the new Chosen Guardians leader.

* * *

><p>Italy could tell that by the way his chest near the area of the mark getting warmer as it shown brightly that he was getting closer and closer to the enemy. He just had to find it... But where could it be...? He then heard a terrible shriek that made him stop in his tracks. It sounded like a hawk... but much different... Definitely warped. That had to be the Darcian that he was sensing. As soon as the thought came to mind, he saw the said creature. It was indeed a hawk of pure black and bright crimson red eyes. They would make Prussia's red eyes look like a dull red compared to how bright in color they were. It was huge though, with razor sharp talons and what looked like poison on the tips, as well as its dangerously sharp fangs in it's mouth. It swooped down from its tree and came flying towards the Chosen Guardians leader. Italy jumps away just in time before its snapping beak could clamp on to his arm, or its deadly sharp claws could dig into his shoulder. He got lucky. He then quickly raised an arm as a circle of light went around him. "Shinokaizon!" he yelled and his eyes flashed from chocolate brown to a golden yellow as light blasted towards the morphed creature and slammed into it. It gave a shriek of pain before it dissolved into nothing. It had been was breathing hard as the ring of light disappears and his eyes go back to their normal eye color. Magic took a lot of physical and mental strength as well as concentration... If you were too tired physically, chances were you wouldn't be able to successfully do the spell, depending on how tired you were, or it would be too weak. If your mind was sluggish from drugs or alcohol, for example, you possibly wouldn't be able to do the spell either. So many things to keep in mind... The leader looked around and sighed as he took his book again from the ground. Where were the other Chosen Guardians...? And who could they be...? It had been officially three almost four years now since the day he became the Chosen Guardian leader... He couldn't do this alone anymore... He had chased that one creature for a week... They were becoming stronger and more deadly... He needed help and he needed it NOW. But... No other Chosen Guardian made themselves known...<p>

**Translations: **

**Mio fratello- My brother.**


End file.
